


house a pump in four chambers

by glass_icarus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for springkink (prompt: June 23rd: Junjou Romantica, Usagi/Misaki, I need you more than you know). Title borrowed from Erin Grace Brooks's <i>Concerning Starling's Law of the Heart</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	house a pump in four chambers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink (prompt: June 23rd: Junjou Romantica, Usagi/Misaki, I need you more than you know). Title borrowed from Erin Grace Brooks's _Concerning Starling's Law of the Heart_.

Misaki slouches against the kitchen counter, glaring balefully at the breakfast plates. It really _is_ ridiculous, making octopus wieners and deviled-egg ducks and sliced-apple rabbits for a grown man rather than a child of four.

"Honestly, Usagi-san, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Then again, someone who lives with a roomful of Suzuki-sans, a scale model of the Great Wall, and an entire colony of _marimo_ isn't likely to be ashamed of such a trivial thing as breakfast food.

The coffee-maker beeps, startling Misaki from his thoughts. Pouring two mugs, he sets them on the table and waits for the smell to wake Usagi-san.

Maybe other people would call it spoiling, all this effort that he puts into cooking and cleaning and running errands and interceding with Aikawa-san. It probably _is_ , Misaki thinks ruefully, curling the ears of the apple-rabbits. With his 99-percent success rate, the Great Lord Usami Akihiko is a master of manipulation, as Misaki knows better than anyone. It's just that Misaki also knows how much Usagi-san spoils _him_.

Money isn't the issue, really, although it's singularly frustrating to watch Usagi-san throw it around like water just to shower him with presents and vacations and whatever happens to catch his eye. The problem is the _words_. With a novelist's vocabulary at his disposal, Usagi-san always has the upper hand, and the constant barrage of declarations drives Misaki utterly insane.

It also has the inconvenient side-effect of leaving him wordless. A simple "I love you" seems inadequate in comparison, even if Usagi-san never tires of hearing it, so things like this _completely juvenile breakfast_ are sort of... an act of desperation? No, Misaki thinks. They're a kind of separate vocabulary, a way to express the things that sound utterly ridiculous when spoken aloud... and that sounds cheesy even in his head.

Stupid Usagi-san.

The thump of bare feet on the stairs distracts Misaki from his embarrassment, his stomach fluttering with something like anticipation. "Good morning," he says cheerfully.

"Morning..." Usagi-san's voice trails off as he notices the table. "Am I forgetting something? Are we celebrating?"

"No. It's just because-" Misaki stops with a horrified flush, but the rest of the sentence is perfectly obvious to Usagi-san anyway, judging from his wide, happy smile.

There's more than one way to say _I love you_ , after all.


End file.
